


Steve, we got a bogey

by Kat_Greenleaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Camp Leigh, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Mentioned Clint Bruce Thor and Tony, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Greenleaf/pseuds/Kat_Greenleaf
Summary: A small re-write, a sort of examination of what happens when Hydra blows up Camp Leigh with Steve and Natasha in it.This addresses both Steve's enhanced abilities in the situation, and also some of the reasons why maybe Steve and Nat went to Sam instead of the other Avengers.
Kudos: 13





	Steve, we got a bogey

He can hear the whistling of the missile as it gets closer, and Steve does the first thing he can think of. He pulls up the grate and grabs Natasha, jumping in with her held tightly against himself. The shield goes up over their heads just as the explosion erupts. Steve is blinded by the fierce and sudden light, so he squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on keeping Natasha close. Debris rains down, and is quickly piling up at Steve’s feet. Larger and larger pieces fall atop them, and it starts to crush his ankles, painfully beating down the arm holding up the shied. 

Natasha is choking on dust beneath him, and it’s a horrible, grating sound. For a moment, the terror and the pain well up inside his chest, and it all overflows. Steve screams, trying to push against the weight of the fallen concrete. He blacks out for a minute, also choked by the dust and debris. When he finally comes to his senses, his ears are ringing, his ankles throbbing in pain, perfectly in time with the pounding in his head. But his instincts are on high alert, screaming at him to act. He forces his way out of the rubble, clinging to Natasha and hacking up all the dirt coating his lungs. 

As he pushed free of the rubble, he finds that the air around him isn’t much better, full of smoke and more dust. He chokes and gasps, falling to his hands and knees to try and get below the smoke. Distantly, he hears the whipping of helicopter blades, and he knows they can’t stay. Steve pushes himself up onto his knees and pulls Natasha into his arms. She doesn’t respond to any of his attempts to wake her, but he can hear her breathing. Her condition is dangerous, but not an emergency. If he can just get her out of the smoke…

Carefully, Steve cradles her to his chest, protecting her head with his shield. He takes a deep breath of the clearer air and slowly pushes himself onto his feet. Time is of the essence, and his chest tightens further when he realizes he can see the helicopters now, their searchlights giving them away in the dark. His legs shake, and his knees buckle as he tries to take his first step. Quickly, he regains his balance and tries again, mind racing. They have to get someplace safe, someplace where there will be help. Someplace HYDRA would never think to look for them. Steve doesn’t know where Clint or Bruce are, Thor isn’t on the planet. Tony would be too obvious. This is going to require stealth, and Tony is famously anti-stealth. Going to anyone within SHIELD is out of the question. Steve’s brain reminds him of Sam, his new acquaintance at the VA. They’ve only had a few interactions; he hasn’t mentioned him to anyone at SHIELD. 

Now resolved, Steve pushes himself a little harder. They’ve got to move faster if they’re going to make it back to DC in time.


End file.
